Payback
by Silvercreekmama
Summary: One woman's relationship with the twins and how she curbed their antics (or at least tried to). Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set either before the first movie or in an alternate universe. I haven't quite decided which. Please enjoy, reviews are love and learning!**

I woke up reluctantly, only spurred on by the distant knowledge of a thing called a job that I had to be at, and soon if I was judging the level of sunlight that slanted across the side of my face correctly. I was lying facedown on the mattress and what felt like a wall of granite was wedged over my left shoulder and back. Strong pale legs tangled with mine. My head was turned away from this heavy (but definately not unpleasant) weight and I forced my sleep heavy lids open enough to get a bleary peek at the hand that rested on my right hip.

"Murph, babe, you're gonna have to let me up." My voice sounded husky and sleep heavy.

"Mmmmmmm, nah..." The granite behind me shifted only an inch, moving the wrong way. Murphy dug his head farther into my shoulder, curling the hand on my hip farther around me to tuck it under the warmth between my stomach and the mattress.

"Lass, i'gonna take a mite more than tha' to wake im."

"Mornin' Conn." I spoke without moving or opening my eyes. I started to register the sound I had been hearing since awakening. Connor must be in the shower.

That theory was disproved when I felt Murphy being jostled roughly.

"Th'fuck! Conn, leave me th'hell alone!"

"Get up, y'lazy fuck! Y'know she has to be at the hospital soon!"

"She has time!"

"Uh uh," I groaned out from under Murphy before pulling myself up and over into a sit, naked as the day I was born. "What time is it Conn?"

I blinked and rolled my eyes trying to get something close to accurate vision. Connor stood at the end of the mattresses we had pushed together last night. He had apparently left the shower running as he got out. Steam poured into the room as he toweled his hair, wearing only a pair of clean boxers that clung to his still damp skin. Even with my currently impaired vision and sleep hazed brain I could appreciate his hard stomach. My mind started to wander to the night before but I was jerked back to the present as he spoke.

"6 am, Lass. Don't ya have'ta clock in a'seven?"

"SHIT!" I dove over Murphy and scrambled for my overnight bag that held my things. Before I could make it all the way over a pair of strong freckled arms launched out of the blanket, tightened around my waist and pulled me face to face with some VERY blue eyes.

"Mornin, girl. Already tryin' ta defile me again?"

"Dammit, Murph!" I squirmed only for a second before deciding that was a bad idea. The hard length throbbing against me from under the blanket made it evident he was WANTING me to squirm on top of him. I rolled my eyes. "Christ, Murphy, you and your morning wood!"

"Lord's name!" In freaking stereo, up under and behind me. It was too early for this.

I sighed. "And me defile you? If I remember correctly, you did plenty of defiling yourself last night! Now LET ME GET OFF!" Shit. The second those words left my mouth I regretted it.

"Aye, girl, thas' what I'm tryin' ta do here." That grin, a wiggle of the eyebrows, and a buck of his hips emphasized his meaning.

Connor laughed behind me, but then joined my cause. "Thas' enough, Murph. The lass has ta be on the clock in less than an hour now."

I managed to extricate myself from the clutches of a frustrated (and frustrating) Irishman and make my way to the shower with a washcloth from my bag. The cleanliness of all the laundry in the boy's place was always questionable at best so I had quickly learned bring my own towels. I groaned in pleasure as I stepped under the hot water.

"Lass," Connor called from the kitchen area "ya keep makin' noises like tha', an it won't be Murph ya gotta worry about makin ya late."

"Shut up, Conn!" I yelled cheerily. He must have taken his shower in less than average temperatures for there to be this much hot left for me. I would have to show him how much I appreciated that later, I thought.

After scrubbing my body and hair quickly, I turned off the water and stepped into the cool air wrapped in a towel. Murphy had finally gotten up (ahem, well AGAIN) and pulled on his jeans to sit at the table. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Connor stood shirtless himself at the counter pouring coffee into my travel mug and dumping in a liberal amount of sugar. Already, he had figured out my addictions.

I talked as I dried and dressed quickly, trying to ignore the fact that I was being watched CLOSELY by two pairs of very interested eyes. I started to talk, suppressing a giggle as both men reached down to adjust themselves.

"You two heading out to early Mass after I leave? Confession and all that? I assume that's needed after last night?" I was fairly innocent to the Catholic faith but was pretty sure our recent activities were on the unapproved list.

"Haha, lass, very funny." Connor walked over and handed me my coffee. "Yes, church then work. Since ye insist on workin' these damned long shifts we'll see ya t'night then." I took a drink of the syrupy bitter stuff and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Conn, just perfect!" Grabbing my hairbrush and bag of pins and bands from my bag I then made my way to the table where I deposited my coffee. Murphy just sleepily smoked and watched me as I worked the knots out of my still wet hair and started it into a high tight bun, my go to style for work.

"Why don'tcha leave it down?"

I smiled. Poor Murph. There was just something about my waist length black hair that did it for him. Murphy was all about the hair and ass. For Connor, it was tits and my mouth. Well, at least they favored different parts. However, leaving all that hair down wouldn't do well with my chosen profession.

"Murphy, you know I work elbow deep in nasty wounds all day, not to mention bedpans and other bodily functions. I don't think you would like how it looked or SMELLED after a day in the ER at St. Mary's."

"You're right, girl. I guess I'll just haveta get m'fill of it tonight."

I glanced down at my watch as soon as I finished placing the last pin in my bun. "Shit! Guys, I gotta go!" Leaving my hairbrush and bag on the table (I was coming back after work anyway) I walked around the table to place a quick kiss on Murphy's tobacco and whiskey lips. I dodged the hand that snaked out to pull me into his lap and stepped over to Connor. I wasn't quick enough with him and ended up crushed to his chest, his mouth searing mine for a moment. Before I could catch my breath I heard Murphy's chair scrape back and suddenly I found myself in the middle of a hot Irish sandwich.

"Ah, lass, surely..."

"ya kin be a little late?"

Connor's head dipped to the left side of my neck and Murphy's to the right from behind me while hands slipped up under the hem of my scrub top. I tensed knowing what was coming, the dirty little cheaters. Perfectly timed, two warm tongues slid over the skin at the base of both sides of my neck. I groaned, surprised that my panties didn't spontaneously combust. The four hands (I had long since stopped trying to suss out which belonged to who in times like this) started heading north along the tender skin of my stomach and sides. Using all the my willpower that hadn't headed below the waistline, I franticly tried to think a way out of this situation, despite my body begging me not to. I flashed on the call the boys had received from their Ma the night before.

"Conn? Murph?"

"Mmmmmm?" Again, simultaneous, the hums against my neck threatening my resolve.

"Remember how your Ma said you could tell who was oldest?"

Now I had their attention. Well, I had their full attention before that, but at least I had them thinking with the correct heads now.

Connor pulled back a couple inches to eye me suspiciously while Murphy propped his head on my shoulder to listen.

"Aye Lass?"

"And who IS bigger?"

I grinned at Murphy and then Connor. Time to play my card. I was really hoping to keep from laughing so this would have the desired effect.

"Well, duh, boys, this should be easy." I hesitated for dramatic effect.

"It's whoever makes me scream the loudest when they're in me!"

Four hands and two bodies immediately left me. I dove for my purse even before I registered the sound of belt buckles being forced open. I didn't dare to look back because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave such a sight as those two Irishmen trying to get their pants open as quick as they could.

I grabbed my bag and sprinted for the exit, my boys hot on my trail. Two very hard bodies slammed into the door a split second after I slipped through and closed it behind me. I stifled a laugh at their groans.

"Not fair, Lass!"

"Ye'll pay fer that, girl!"

"Tonight, boys, tonight!" I called back gleefully as I made my way to the stairs. I was thinking to myself how long those twelve hours were going to be until I left work. Little did I know I would be seeing my boys much sooner than that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only four hours into my shift and it had already been dubbed 'The Shift from Hell' by me and my best work friend. Kayla was a few years younger than I and a new nursing school graduate. Her newness to the profession and mine to the area had made us gravitate toward one another during our orientation. In the year and a half on the same shift since, we had become close. In fact, Kayla was the only person at St. Mary's that knew the truth about my relationship with "my boys". To everyone else, they were just my boyfriend and his brother. No one had picked up yet that I hadn't ever specified which was which in the equation. To their credit, Connor and Murphy went no further than a quick hug or peck on the cheek whenever they had met me at work to walk me home. They could behave when they wanted to. The problem was the only time they wanted to was when misbehavior would directly impact their probability of getting laid.

I wasn't embarrassed by our relationship (as I had named it) by any means. Those days of indecision had passed very early on. As far as I was concerned, Connor and Murphy were two halves of a whole. But I also knew that our little triangle wouldn't go over to well in the heavily Catholic area of Boston we lived and worked in just as it wouldn't in the 'Baptist Belt' Georgia town I had grown up in. My God, my father was a Baptist pastor. If he knew I was practically living with TWO Irish Catholic men at the same time, he would spin in his pulpit. But, like most, I just let my family think I was too busy with my job and the single life for a relationship. That had me sinful enough in their eyes. Which is exactly why I had traveled to Boston for a new job anyway.

I had already discharged a drunk, a kid with the flu, a couple of broken bones, and helped a new physician run a particularly bad code when Kayla approached me where I sat charting at one of the nurses station computers.

"Amber, could you switch room 8 for my room 14?"

Kayla and I would occasionally switch out patients. For some reason tracheotomies made me gag and Kayla couldn't yet deal with grabby male patients so we would switch out when those situations would present themselves. I turned from my computer, "Sure, hon. Got a guy who can't keep his hands to himself, running them all over you or something?" I liked to know ahead of time what I was dealing with.

Oddly, Kayla's eyes got as big as saucers and then she stammered, "Uh, no, NO! Uh, just, I would just feel more comfortable if you took them...uh...this patient."

I smelled a rat.

"Kayla, what's up then? What's the injury?"

"Um, a hand laceration that's going to need stitches and what looks like a nasty scalp lac that we may be able to get by butterflying."

"Well, how did it happen?"

I detected a hint of a curl to the corner of Kayla's mouth before she answered. "uuuuuuummmmm, seems like there was an...accident down at the...meat packing plant?"

I now smelled an Irish rat.

I sunk my head down in my hands and sighed before asking the million dollar question. "Kayla, honey, which one is it?"

"Both?"

Twin Irish rats, jackpot!

My head snapped up and I gaped at my friend. "What do you mean both? They have THE SAME injuries?!"

Kayla shook her head, seemingly relieved that I wasn't going to go off on her. "No, Connor is the one with the cut hand and Murphy has the head bleeder. They won't tell me how it happened. They just asked if I knew any 'raven haired lasses who spoke like Scarlett O'Hara' as soon as they saw me. I already told them you were going to kill them."

Oh, yes, murder (double) was now the plan. One, for getting hurt (logic is not my strong suit) and two for the Scarlett crack. I had to deal with enough crap over my southern drawl since moving north.

I was still a good twenty feet from room fourteen when I heard them.

"Connor, ye dumbass! Y'shoulda paid attention and this would'na happened!"

"Shut th'fuck up Murphy b'fore ya get brained again! That wa'nt what happen anyway!"

"Well, too bad ya didn' cut ye cock off! That woulda solved the whole-ye dumb fuck, now I AM gonna kick ye arse!"

I turned on my heel and headed back to the nurses station. Time to pull out the heavy artillery. I rummaged around in my bag for the little book I had been studying on my breaks when I was away from the boys. After rifling through the pages and checking a few fine points, I stowed it in my bag again. I headed back to the exam room, repeating the words to myself.

Pausing outside the door, I listened to what sounded like a brawl at MacGinty's as I tried to channel any and every Irish ancestor that may have graced my hillbilly lineage. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open as hard as I could (for the most effect, as I knew it would rebound against the countertop to the side) and stepped into a war zone.

"STOPTAR AN FUCK SUAS!" _(SHUT THE FUCK UP!)_

Total silence descended. Connor had Murphy by the collar, bending him backward over the stretcher. It looked like he had planned to punch him but had momentarily forgotten he was functioning one handed. Murphy had a hand around a glass jar of swabs as if he was about to hit Connor in the head with it like a beer bottle in a bar fight. Problem was, Murphy was having to use his other hand to hold gauze to his own head injury. In other words, children. Total fucking children. And I was about to hand out two good old fashioned ass whuppins as my grandmother would call it.

Two pairs of magnificent blue eyes slowly turned in my direction as I stood in the doorway trying my best to draw myself to my full five feet three inches (yes, they give me hell over that too) and then some. They both seemed unable to move from their almost comedic positions. When they finally spoke it was halting, almost a whisper.

"Lass, did ye just..."

"Fuck, girl,..."

I ignored their half questions and did my best to step confidently over to where they dangled half off the stretcher, keeping my arms crossed and with what I hoped was an icy glare.I brought my face within inches of theirs and hissed between clenched teeth.

"Ta me ag dul chun tus da do asses!" _(I am going to beat both your asses!)_

Hopefully they had the point because I had now used seventy five percent of the Gaelic I had learned in the last two sentences. I had started my studies with what I thought I would need the most with my set of fine young jackasses.

Ten minutes later the offenders had cleaned up their mess and now sat side by side on the stretcher as I leaned on the counter, arms still crossed as I listened to them explain there selves in the weird ping-pong style conversation I had become accustomed to.

"Ye see, lass, Conn here was daydreamin while cuttin chops on th'slicer..."

"I was not, I jus' slipped, the thing is fuckin' ancient anyway."

"Anyway, he cuts his hand open and is bleedin' like a pig, so I go over ta help..."

"Help, my arse, ye was laughin your fool head off an runnin ya mou..."

"An then I ended up gettin' hit and knocked back into a tray o'steaks..."

I interrupted "Wait, Connor, you HIT Murphy after you got cut?"

"Ah, no, lass Pete O'Malley was the one who hit Murph. But it was a fair fight. Murph hit him first."

At the mention of Pete I had a dim recollection of a tall red head I had met once at Doc's.

"Why did this Pete guy hit Murphy who was SUPPOSEDLY ", I rolled my eyes, "trying to give you first aid, the good samaritan that he is?"

The boys traded guilty looks and then found great interest in the tile pattern under our feet.

Ah, so THIS was the real meat of the matter. I waited in silence. In the few months since I had been involved with the boys, I had learned that if you give a Macmanus man enough rope, he will gladly hang himself.

"Well, ya see, lass I might have made a wee joke to Connor after the accident."

"Wee joke my arse, more like yelled it!"

I sighed. "Pray tell, dear Murphy, what was it that you said?"

"I may or may not have said Connor wasn't paying attention because he was pullin 'is pud while daydreaming about ye. Or sometin' along those lines. I just meant for Conn t'hear it."

"But more than Connor heard it? This Pete O'Malley in particular?"

"Aye."

"And then?"

This time Connor spoke up. "Pete may or may not have made a comment we didn't like."

"Like what?" This was like interrogating a couple of autistic fruit flies.

Both the boys gave me repentant looks but didn't speak.

"Guys, I'm a grown up. What did he say?"

"He said ye had awesome tits, lass."

"Aye."

I was confused.

"So, Murphy, you punched a guy basically because he paid me a compliment?"

They both looked at me like I had just told them the Virgin Mary was a coked up street whore.

"It isn't his place t'be lookin, girl."

"or commentin' either."

It was the sweetest and STUPIDEST thing "my boys" had done for me yet. I wanted to kiss them both and then give them a slap to the back of the head. But I was at work, and furthering this scene wouldn't do. So I just headed into nurse mode.

A couple of hours later I was going over discharge papers with my now stitched and bandaged "patients" when they finally decided it was safe to ask about my earlier outburst.

Murphy began, "So, girl, was that Gaelic I heard ye speak before?"

"Aye, lass, we didn't know..."

I didn't look up from my papers. "Yes, I decided that I was going to do a little study in my free time."

Quietly almost reverently they asked "So, could ye maybe..."

"say sometin' else in that beautiful tongue fer us?"

I eyed them suspiciously over my clipboard. A second later they both reached down and adjusted what were quickly becoming some tight blue jeans. Of course, who did I think I was talking to here? Both with rather painful injuries, in a public place, that happened to be my work, where no one but Kayla knew I 'belonged' to them both. Why WOULDN'T they be thinking about sex? I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I tried to put on my best sensual face, leaned forward between them and whispered.

"más rud é nach bhfuil tú féin a iompar dhá, beidh mo chorp a bheith dúnta le haghaidh gnó ar feadh na seachtaine seo chugainn!"

_(If you two don't behave, my body will be closed for business for the next week!)_

It was honestly the fastest I had ever managed to get two patients discharged and out of the ER in my career.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the boys loft five hours later. The wonderful smells hit me before I could even get the doors open. Huh, they really were trying to apologize. Connor and Murphy knew my love of Mexican food and had apparently decided to pull out all the stops. Both were busy pulling assorted take out containers out of bags and placing them on the table.

"Mmmmmmm, guys, that smells heavenly!" I groaned as I threw my bag on the couch and almost ran over to the food. They both turned to me and I had to suppress another groan. In my hurry to get to the food I had overlooked the fact that they were both shirtless. I stopped midstep as all the spit in my mouth dried up and apparently headed south. Have I told you Connor and Murphy are dirty little cheaters?

Of course, I had seen both men totally naked up close and personal. But they were aware of the fact of how the sight of them wearing just a pair of jeans (with belt, must be with belt fastened, we'll get to that later) slung low on their hips did things to my nether regions.

"Well, hello, lass, how was work?"

"Did ye have a good day?"

I stepped carefully to the table as they both feigned total innocence to what they were doing. Staying on the opposite side of the table (I REALLY wanted those enchiladas before any other activities) I sat and proceeded to load my plate as I answered.

"Ah, it was ok. Just had some assholes from the meat packing plant who couldn't keep their mind on their job." I could play dirty too.

"Oh, girl," Murphy smirked, "perhaps they had their mind on something good?"

"Yes, lass," Connor added around a mouthful of tamale "maybe a beautiful woman?"

I fought the urge to roll up my pants to keep them from the shit that was getting deep. "Yeah, and if they did, said woman is going to have an even fatter ass if her men keep bringing her Mexican food."

I got two suddenly serious glares from across the table.

"Don't start, Amber"

"Yeah, ya know we don'wanna hear that bullshit."

I was in trouble. Murphy had only called me by my given name a handful of times in the past. To him, I was girl or m'girl. To Connor I was lass. We had had this argument before. I would make a derogatory remark about my body and they would (technical term here) lose their shit. I considered myself overweight, at least in comparison to some of the women that would throw thereselves on the boys at McGinty's. I was fortunate that my extra fifteen to twenty pounds naturally settled in the right places, namely my ass and (quoting Connor) 'fuckin fantastic tits'. Most of the time my remarks were joking, but the boys didn't care. Like they said they simply didn't want to hear it. They also knew a quick way to my heart was food. And if they felt I was eating less than what I usually did when they brought me something, they took it personally. I had some backpedaling to do.

I quickly placed another enchilada and some rice on my plate. "Well, anyway, as long as those guys from the meat packing plant greatly enjoy the ample curves of that beautiful woman, who are we to judge, right?" I took a large bite with a bit of flourish to make my point.

"Fuckin' exactly girl."

"Aye. Damn straight!"

They visibly relaxed and we ate in a comfortable silence only punctuated by my occasional groans of pleasure (I think I've already mentioned my love of Mexican food) and an occasional "hand me that" or "gimme those" from the boys. After we had eaten ourselves to a near stupor they sat back in their chairs smoking the required after dinner cigarette and nursing their beers. I leaned forward on my elbows openly ogling Connor's abs and Murphy's shoulders. There had been a time when embarrassment would have prevented me, but that was gone a while back. They had watched me dress that morning without even blushing. Finally Murphy spoke.

"So, girl, what do ya think the chances are of two Irish assholes getting their hands on a curvy lady t'night?"

"Yah, the lass seemed a wee bit pissed when they showed up at her work today."

I looked to the ceiling as if pondering a deep point. Conn and Murph knew I wouldn't deny them but I wanted to play a little, maybe make tonight a little different.

"Weeeeeeelll, " I drew out, "I think this curvy lass isn't up to the simultaneous affections of TWO men..."

Their faces fell from smug to disappointment so fast, you would have thought I had announced my plans to head to the convent.

"but," I went on "she is very interested in having each man one at a time tonight."

Aaaaand smug was now back with his friend curiosity in tow. It wasn't like I hadn't been with each man separately before, that was how we started out. Even once I was brave enough to have both men in the bed at the same time, sometimes I would end up alone with one by chance. Other times, some kind of unspoken (or spoken in a language I didn't know) conversation would happen between Connor and Murphy and one would say he had to head out to Doc's or Rocco's leaving me totally in the hands of the other. What was different this time was that I was the one making the call.

"So, girl, which one of us would ye like first?"

Leave it to Murph to cut straight to the point. I was ready for this one though. I had already hatched a rather devious plan over my enchiladas.

"Actually, I believe Connor is going to get that honor."

Conn grinned his sly grin at a defeated Murph and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Aye, brother, I always told ye our lass has a good head on her shoulders. Give us a few hours, I'll try not to tire 'er out too much."

Murphy gave me a scowl and stood, heading for his shirt and boots. As he passed my chair I reached out, snatching his wrist and stopping him. He looked down hopefully.

"Aye, girl. Ye think better of that decision?"

"Murph," I replied looking up sweetly. " I didn't say you HAD to leave, just that Conn was going to go first. In fact, I was hoping that you would stay... and watch."

His eyes darkened from sky blue to navy instantly, giving me my answer.

Murphy Michael Macmanus was staying home tonight.

**Please keep reviewing, good or bad! They stoke my writing furnace! Of course, our next chapter will be some major smut!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first BDS smut so please let me know what you like and what you don't. This pushes my boundaries as I have have only written (and experienced)regular one on one situations before. This is mostly voyeuristic not a real three some until right at the end. Please review!**

I looked up at Connor from where I lay on his mattress in only my bra and panties. He stood on the floor to my left looking down, hands on his hips.

"So, lass, what is it ye are waitin' for?"

Murphy snorted from where he sat in a chair at the other side of the bed. He took a drag off his cigarette and then a long pull from the bottle of whiskey he had grabbed as I undressed.

"Ye know what the girl is wantin', brother."

"Aye, Murph, 'tis the little things that get this hellcat wet and ready for big things."

They both chuckled this time. Then Connor took his sweet time unbuckling his belt, exaggerating his movements just enough so the sound of the buckle was a little louder than normal. Yep, the belt thing. A little weird, I know. But I have always been really turned on by a man standing over me as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Especially when that man looked as good as these two. Just watching Connor had me feeling a pull deep in my pelvis that forced me to clench the muscles in my legs to keep them from quivering.

Conn slid down on the bed beside me not hesitating to find my mouth with his. I was doing my best to pretend Murphy wasn't watching but I still found myself peeking back at him ever so often. He seemed to be memorizing every detail of my body and it's movement in between attending to his cigarette and the liquor. Connor was making sure he was doing his best too, probably just so Murph couldn't say he had done better later. He was taking his time exploring my mouth with his tongue and nipping at my lips.

His hands slid around to my back, the right lifting me up as his left unfastened my bra with a practiced pinch. He sat back on his knees as he pulled the black silk from my body, sharing a smirk with Murph once my breasts were fully exposed to them. Connor dove back to me with a snarl and began assaulting my tender flesh with his lips and tongue. I couldn't help but moan when he pulled my right nipple into his mouth, suckling it as he copied the rhythm on the left with his thumb and forefinger. My hands wound their way into his hair, clutching him to me. He switched sides, making me buck when he scraped his teeth over the hard peak.

He dropped lower, tonguing down my stomach as his hands drifted down to my thighs, pushing my knees apart as he moved between them. His fingers trailed over the thin silk that separated him from my core and he laughed deep in his chest.

"A'ready soaked, eh, brother?" Murphy asked. I sighed. Why, oh, why did their brogue strengthen when they were aroused?

Connor leaned over and replaced his fingers against the fabric with his lips before answering.

"Aye"

That one syllable, spoken directly against my clit, separated by only by my wet panties caused me to jerk up and Connor's name to rip out of my throat. I fell back to the mattress and felt my underwear being slipped down my hips and legs. He pressed the insides of my knees again.

"Relax, lass, open fer me."

This was where I faltered a little in my resolve. I know, having hot threesomes on a regular basis should have made me ashamed of nothing. But this was a totally different than all of us pressed together touching and doing. Now I was being looked at intently, watched and it was a bit unnerving.

"Aye, girl, please" Murphy's voice was deep and roughened.

I relented, letting my thighs fall open. Connor opened me up even more using his thumb and forefinger. Both were intent on me down there and it was too much to bear. I turned my head and bit my lip. I heard Murphy fall to his knees next to my head.

"Look at me girl" His breath was hot in my ear. I shook my head and then felt his fingers under my chin gently bringing me to his face.

"Please, girl, ye are beautiful."

"Every bit o'ya" Connor murmured from between my legs.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Murphy smirked and answered, "There's our girl."

As soon as the last word left his mouth I felt intense hot air envelope my core. My back arched and my eyes widened, still locked with Murphy's endless blue. When he had dropped to the floor he must have handed his cigarette off to Connor, who had now blown smoke against me. Immediately cold dripped onto my clit and ran down. There was the whiskey. Connor chased it with his tongue. My eyes rolled back in my head and I heard myself make a whining noise that would have embarrassed me had I cared at the moment.

After Connor had chased and found every drop he said something in what sounded like French. It must have been directed to Murphy because he smirked and answered in the same language.

"Not fair," I panted, " What did he say?"

"Ah, girl, your right." Murphy answered. "Me brudder was just saying that was the best shot he had ever had in his life. And thas' alot comin' from an Irishman."

I giggled, now totally at ease. Murphy turned over his shoulder and gave Connor a single nod. "Again." Before I could brace myself the sensations took me over. Hot dry smoke, cold wet whiskey, and then Connor's tongue finding it all. They continued on like this until I was jerking on the mattress, my hands tangled in the sheets, and whimpering.

There must have been an unspoken communication because Murphy rocked back on his heels and put his hand out as Connor handed over the cigarette and bottle. Murphy took a last drag and then stubbed out the butt in the ashtray next to the bed. He then returned to his seat with the bottle. He grinned and then asked "Give me a good show, won't ya, girl?"

I had only a second of confusion of before his brother pulled my legs up over his shoulders and buried his mouth in me. Murphy was going to watch as Connor made me come. All logical thought left me as he worked miracles with his tongue, lips, and teeth. He swirled the tip of his tongue firmly around my clit until I fell the familiar warmth pooling and tightening in my lower belly. I found Murphy's eyes, dark with want, and forced myself to hold his gaze as I teetered on the edge. My own hands found my breasts and began rolling and tweaking my tight nipples as I sought my release. Murphy's eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he watched. Only when Connor simultaneously slid two fingers into me roughly and sucked hard on my clit did my back bow and my screams bounce off the cold walls.

When I finally came back to myself, I was still jerking weakly. Conn had already brought himself up on top of me, one leg hooked over his hip the other knee still on his shoulder. He hesitated at my entrance for just a second. "Ready, lass?" He must have read the answer in my eyes because he then slammed home.

I cried out as Connor stiffened on top of me, his fingers digging into my hips. His head was buried in my neck and my upper knee pressed to my chest on the other side. I heard Murphy warn "Hold it, brother." A muffled groan from my shoulder "Fuck, Murph, I'm tryin'! Ye know how tight she is after she comes."

After a few tense moments, Connor drew back and began a controlled thrusting. I found myself lifting my hips to meet him, pushing into the mattress with the foot that wasn't digging into his back, urging him on as I sought another orgasm.

"Lass, ye best be close if ye want me t'let go and do as I please. I ain't goin' t'last wit' ya grippin' me like ya are."

"Please, Connor," I begged "Fuck me!"

Both men let loose a groan at my words. Connor grabbed the knee that wasn't already up on a shoulder and brought it up to match the other. His thrusts became violent, nearly bending me double. His thighs were the only things I could find to grip and I dug my nails in and pulled him against me harder.

My release came out of nowhere and hit me like a freight train. Whether I screamed or not I don't know, only that my whole body shattered as Connor bucked and cursed his way through his own orgasm above me. Somewhere in the middle my subconscious registered the click of a belt buckle and the thump of jeans hitting the floor. The image of Murphy readying to take me even as his brother still convulsed and spilled inside me caused me to lose myself totally to pleasure so intense that it bordered on pain.

Seconds later, I registered the cool air at my front for a second after Connor rolled off of me and let my legs back down. Then Murphy was kneeling between my legs pulling me up to my knees in front of him. He held me up gently and shushed me for a while as I jerked and shook in his arms, despite the raging erection I felt against my belly. I relaxed into him, totally trusting as I heard the click of Connors lighter as he lit up beside us. Murphy's hands found my hair (which I was sure was half down at this point anyway) and I felt him slip the pins and bands carefully free before he ran his hands through it. He growled faintly as he watched it spill over my shoulder and down my back.

He began to kiss me, gently at first, holding himself back. But I was already wanting again and deepened it myself, winding my hands in his hair and pulling him to me. He murmured against my lips "So, girl, are ye ready again?"

I nodded and he turned me in his arms to face away. Brushing my hair to the side of my neck he began to kiss and lightly bite my neck. Turning my neck to give him better access, I ran one hand behind me to grip his shaft. He hissed "Fuck, girl, ye have no patience t'night, do ya?"

My only answer was to stroke him firmly. "Fine, then," he growled in my ear, "I'll give ye what ye want." No longer gentle and restrained, his hands pushed on my shoulders, forcing me down on all fours. I felt the pressure of his cock at my opening and I pressed back, a silent consent. He didn't hesitate, filling me fast and completely. I whined as he buried himself in me to the hilt. It was almost painful, I had never felt so full. The wait and watching me and Connor must have already pushed him to the brink. He gripped my ass almost cruelly as he fought not to come. "Fuck, girl..."

I heard Connor say mockingly "Hold it brother!" "Fuck off Conn!" Murph replied through gritted teeth. This exchange must have distracted him enough because he relaxed a tiny bit and then started cautiously moving. After a few strokes I heard him "Brother, I need ye ta give me a hand with our girl, I'm not gonna last long."

"Aye. I got her."

The mattress shifted as Connor crawled over to my side and slipped his hands under me. One found my clit and the other a nipple. Both moved quick from the start, knowing he didn't have a lot of time. Murphy wrapped his fist in my hair and pulled back. My senses were overloaded, it was too much. Connor's hands pinching and pulling, Murphy's cock filling me, the pain in my scalp from him pulling my hair and how it changed the angle. The both of them talking to me, their accents now so thick they were almost unintelligible, slipping between English and Gaelic, urging me to come, to come for them. I shook, so close, but nearly spent after earlier. Finally, I felt the sting of Murphy's hand on my ass and he commanded "NOW, GIRL!" his voice desperate.

And then I was falling fast my hands scrabbling in the sheets under my head as the screams were caught in my throat. I was too weak, too consumed to do anything but let Connor support me as Murphy's hips ground into me from behind, his own noises as strangled as mine.

The three of us collapsed into a heap onto the mattress. I felt Connor leave for a moment and then the bump as he pushed the other mattress over to the one we were on. A sudden warmth as he pulled a blanket over the three of us and then I was surrounded. Murphy at my back, his arm draped over my waist was already snoring lightly. Connor faced me, his arm around my shoulders pulling my head into his chest. Our lower bodies were a pleasantly heavy tangle of legs. I slipped into a dreamless sleep mored tired and sated than I had ever been before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally an update! Please review! I wrote a sex act that I don't do, so let me know how it works for ya!**

"Aye, lass. Me brother is right. Tis the only thing tha' makes any sense."

"Please, girl. After what happened, there's no reason to stay there."

I sat on the boy's couch between them, each turned to me, my hands caught in their tattooed ones. They were trying to convince me to move into their loft. A week before my Baptist pastor father and my mother had decided they wanted to visit their wayward daughter in Boston and surprise her. Turned out they were the ones that got surprised. The boys forgot to lock my door behind them and my parents followed the sounds into my bedroom. They had found me fornicating with two Catholic Irishmen at once. I had never seen Connor and Murphy move so fast in my life, them getting dressed as my parents stood there aghast. But then I saw them move just a bit faster, when my father recovered enough to call me a whore. They both instantly became snarling multi language speaking lunatics, who would have made one member of the Southern Baptist Convention disappear off the face of the map if I hadn't stopped them. Between the way they moved to attack him and the fact they detailed exactly what they were going to do to him in several languages, I'm pretty sure he thought they were demon possessed. I jumped between them, wrapped in a sheet, demanding the boys back down. It didn't matter anyway. My father's next words were that I was disowned, his oldest daughter was now dead as far as he was concerned.

The sad thing was, I wasn't that upset. I was always the one that had questioned the 'rules' from a young age, making things hard for my parents. That's why I had finally settled in Boston, finding peace with the God I believed led me to my boys. There really was no reason to keep separate places now. We were exclusive, well, the boys exclusively slept with me and I exclusively slept with the two boys, sometimes all together, and others one on one. It had been like that nearly from the beginning now almost a year ago. We were always together when we weren't working. It certainly would help everyone financially to share the cost of the loft and other expenses. With my nursing salary I made more than both them combined, even though I know they would never let me pay more than a third of the rent and utilities, their Irish pride running strongly. But still, I was worried. I didn't want them to be doing it because they felt responsible for what happened with my family.

"Guys, I just..."

"Listen, lass." Connor said, sounding desperate. He took a deep breath. "Is breá liom tú, eirigh." (I love you, lass.)

I froze, my breathe halfway out of my lungs. In the year we had been together, neither Macmanus had told me that. They had said they cared about me, that they were fond of me, and that they loved different parts of my body. But they had never said that.

Murphy nodded sagely on the other side, seeming totally non-plussed by his brothers declaration. Had they talked about this when I wasn't around? A second later he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as he spoke. "Is breá liom tú freisin, cailín." (I love you also, girl.)

Did they say it thinking I wouldn't understand? They had known since their ER visit a month ago that I was studying Gaelic. But they also knew my studies were limited. But then again, what self respecting woman in a relationship with an Irishman (much less two) wouldn't look up and memorize that phrase first?

They waited silently, and I sensed them sharing a look of worry over my head. Did they think I didn't understand?

"Don't say that if you don't mean it, either of you." I said, voice choked and strained as I looked down, my hands tangled with two matching tattooed ones on my lap. Too many people had told me those words in English when it was convenient and took them back later.

"Ah, no girl." Murphy whispered, the knuckles of his free hand ghosting down my cheek. "We've known for a while, months even. We just didn't know how ye'd take it, with our relationship bein what it is."

Connor nodded, his hand slipping up and down my back. "Aye, lass. We were too fuckin scared t'tell ya, afraid ye wouldn't feel the same. But it quit bein just about the fuck awhile back, least for me n' me brother."

I snorted and shook my head as I smirked. They thought I wouldn't feel the SAME? A tear slipped down my face and I moved my right hand out of Connor's, automatically moving it to my left so they could share as I wiped my face. Then my left hand was completely surrounded by theirs, Murph's on bottom, Conn's on top. Wasn't that always how it was, me surrounded by my boys, one to each side, each of them a half of the whole that encased my heart all the way around?

"Is breá liom an dá cheann duit." (I love both of you.) I said quickly, knowing my pronunciation and accent were horrible. It must not have mattered because I hear two simultaneous whooshes of breath, released in relief on either side of me. Then they move in closer, each one coming in to kiss me sweetly on a cheek before they prop their heads on my shoulders.

"So, lass, since we've got all dat out in the open..."

"...does dat mean ye'll be lettin us move all ye girlie shit over here?"

I giggled. "I guess so. But you've got to do one thing for me."

"Aye, girl."

"Anything, lass."

"You've got to hang a curtain around the toilet, even I have my limits."

They grinned then and chuckled, their laughter resonating against me as the somber mood lifts.

"I tink we can do dat, lass."

"Aye, girl. We'll get right on it."

BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS

A day after our declarations of love (triangular as it may be), Murph and I find ourselves coming into the apartment alone, he carrying a rather large box and me with one of the few small ones they would allow me to carry. I force myself to not sigh and shake my head at the curtain they installed around the toilet first thing that morning. It was gaudy and ridiculous, found on sale at the Salvation Army. But I decide not to be choosy, they are proper Irishmen, tighter than ticks (except when it comes to booze or their affection) and truth is I didn't specify what kind of curtain I wanted. Murphy deposits his box with the others just inside the door and turns to take my own. He doesn't hesitate after that to put a hand on my ass as he eyeballs my biggest addition to the boys loft, my king size bed.

It was bought with some overtime I made about six months ago after a night spent with the three of us crammed into a double. When at the boys loft, sleeping arrangements were easy, just put the mattresses together and share. But at my apartment it became cramped until I had them set up the new bed. Now it sat between the windows of the loft directly in the middle of where the boys had been sleeping, the mattresses now where they should have been years ago, the city dump.

"So, girl, shall we try out the bed and see if it does as well here as it did at your old place?" he asks, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

"Murph, Conn..."

"Conn won't be here for at least another fifteen minutes, and I can have ye screamin me name long before then, girl. Ye know dat. Wasn't me fault old butterfingers missed the train after we got on." Murph, being Murph, is undressing me as he talks, pulling my tee over my head and working my bra expertly. He gives a nod of approval when my breasts are free before jerking his own black shirt off. He steps up behind me, hands kneading my breasts as he guides me to the bed.

"So, you had nothing to do with him tripping and dropping my box of shoes just before we stepped onto the train?"

He lifts his head from where it has dropped to my neck, tongue licking a trail up to my ear. "Not a fuckin way t'prove anytin, girl."

"Fine, have it your way." I murmur, beyond caring at this point. They can work it out amongst themselves once I'm finished.

"Dat's me girl." he breathed in my ear, thumbs rolling my nipples. All the machinery at the plant made his hands calloused they they drag over my sensitive flesh. Praise God for Boston's best meat packing plant. Murph's hands creep lower, thumbing open the button on my jeans and sliding the zipper down as his mouth continues to work the skin of my neck and shoulder. He slides them off my hips as I slip out of the black flats I'm wearing. He takes in a sharp breath when he notices I'm not wearing panties.

"Ye dirty little girl." he says appreciatively, kneeling for a moment behind me to push my pants the rest of the way off. Before he rises he sinks his teeth into one of my ass cheeks, a broad hand coming up to smack the other side hard at the same time. I yelp and then moan, leaning forward to put my hands on the bed. Murph chuckles evilly as he rises. The day the boys figured out I liked a little pain with my pleasure might as well have been Christmas morning as far as they were concerned. The next sound I hear is the jingle of his belt buckle and I moan.

"Aye, girl. Ye are a little slut for a belt, aren't ya?"

I nod, just before he pops my ass with his belt. It's not too hard, just enough to sting like I like and I rise up on the balls of my feet and arch my back to move my bottom out a little more as I silently beg for another. He gives it to me, this time on the other side and and then soothes the flesh by kneading it. Then I hear the thump of boots hitting the floor followed by his own jeans being removed. Apparently Murph has had enough of play and wishes to get to the meat of the matter.

His cock, rock hard and pulsing, nudges against my ass. His hand ghosts down my back and then grips my hip.

"Ye got such a sweet arse, girl." His voice is lower now, his brogue broadening. This is Murphy's "fuck voice" and it shoots straight to my core. His cock slides down, and hesitates at the tighter of my two holes.

"Murphy..." I say warningly. He knows better. Yeah, that's right. Surprising, huh? I've been having three way sex with two men for almost a year now and have yet to let either in my ass. I guess it's just the tiny bit of Southern Baptist I have left in me, coupled with a bit of fear considering the twins manhood size. They've begged and the most I've given in has been a promise to think about it. They accepted that, only pouting a tiny bit. My pussy and mouth have satisfied them well so far. Not to say the idea of us being together like that isn't...intriguing to say the least. We've always just figured out how to handle threesome sex from the beginning. It's like the boys had some unwritten rules before I entered the picture. They never overtly did anything to each other during sex (which honestly would have weirded me out) but they weren't above telling the other to move faster or slower if it affected exactly how I was treating the other at the moment.

"Aye. Ye know I wouldn't less ye said so." Murph agrees "But I promise ye, ye'd like it." The head of his cock moves lower and nudges my pussy before sliding in. Murphy groans, "But ye little pink pussy is mighty fine too, girl."

I nod, my mind on overdrive. "Next time we're all together, I promise." Murphy freezes mid-stroke.

"I'll remind ye of that." he promises and I just nod again against the bedsheets. I think we were supposed to actually get in the bed but we just didn't make it that far for some reason. I push my hips back and he starts moving again, one of his hands gripping my hip like iron while the other is continually sliding over my ass, kneading and rubbing the ample flesh. Then his hand slides over my hip and down. I keen into the bed when it reaches my clit and he begins to strum it with one finger in time with the movement of his cock. My hands fist the sheets.

"Holy fucking hell, Murph..." I nearly whine. He just chuckles and urges me on, not skipping a beat.

"That's it girl. I want ta feel ya cum round me cock."

I can feel it building, low in my belly. But then I hear the door to the loft open. I don't try to move out from under Murphy or hide myself. We both know who it is, and he is just as familiar with our bodies as we are.

"That's what I fuckin thought!" Conn says, abruptly dropping the box of my shoe collection next to the door. "Ye fuckin tripped me ta get'er to ye self!" I hear his boots thud as he makes his way over and Murph stops his motion and yelps. I am ninety five percent positive that Conn just slapped Murph in the back of the head while we are mid fuck. Our relationship is unique, to say the least.

"Fuck, Conn!" Murphy says indignantly, "Can ye not see we are busy?!" My lady bits are a bit indignant themselves, I was so close to cumming that they are now twitching.

Connor ignores Murphy and instead bends down next to me, sliding a hand into my hair at my scalp and using it to turn my head to the side. He kisses me searingly, his tongue going deep and hard. But then he leaves and my mouth tries to chase after him as he disappears somewhere behind me.

"Ye want'er once I'm done?" Murphy asks him, beginning his motion once again. I frown and try to look at him over my shoulder. That sounded like a little boy offering up a coveted toy, which I am not.

"Nah, I'm good." Connor says casually and I frown harder. He has never turned down an opportunity to fuck me and that stings a little. I look over my other shoulder and there he stands next to Murph, both of them wearing what I deem (in all my southern lady likeness) 'shit eating grins'. Connor has already removed his shirt and is halfway through unbuckling his belt. I smirk at them and shake my head at their little joke.

Then Connor is fully undressed and he returns to me at the bed, kissing me again as his hand travels over my back and grips my ass before sliding under, coming up, and cupping one of my breasts. Then he tweaks the nipple and I yelp at the sudden shock that shoots to where his brother is working me. Wet floods and Murphy groans. Then he slows and I know it's because he's close and doesn't want to go yet.

"Remember what ye said girl?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes, Murph." I say firmly. I'm surprised he waited this long to remind me, instead of as soon as Conn opened the door. Connor looks back at his brother questioningly. Murphy answers him in what I think is Russian. They trade a few sentences and Connor's eyes grow wide as he turns back to me.

"S'it true, lass? Ye willin t'ave bot' of us in ye, down dere?" Sweet Jesus, now they're both in "fuck voice". I answer in the way I know will have him believing me.

"Sea, mo ghrá. Tá súil agam tú araon." (Yes, my love. I trust you both.) I answer him. Connor takes in a sharp breathe, his eyes going instantly darker. He looks back to Murphy to give him a single terse nod. Then the darker twin pulls out from me and I nearly whine in disappointment. But then Connor crawls up on the bed, pulling me up with him. He pulls me up on top of him as he lays on his back and I automatically move down to kiss him. His hands are traveling all over my body, his cock hard and hot against my lower belly. I hear Murphy rummaging in the nightstand but I'm other wise occupied at the moment. Connor came to the party late through no fault of his own and I want to catch him up. I move down his chest, tonguing over the hard planes before taking one of his nipples in my mouth. I suck hard and his hand comes up in my hair, holding me to him. Then I release it with a wet pop, giving him an evil look as I head further south. His hips buck in anticipation. Both Macmanus are suckers for blow jobs, at least when I'm the one working anyway. I hesitate, letting my breath puff over the head of his cock before circling it with my tongue. Connor grunts, raising up on his elbows to watch me. I slide the head between my lips and then take him inch by agonizing inch, keeping eye contact the whole time. His brow furrows and then his eyes close for a moment when he hits the back of my throat. I've been practicing so I don't gag. I begin a slow rhythm and he pushes my hair out of the way so he can see better. My hand comes up and I begin to roll and gently tug on his balls.

"Fuckin hell, she sucks cock like an angel." Connor manages to choke out, his hips lifting a bit. Murphy snorts, now climbing back on the bed beside us.

"More like a she-devil, I'd say." he corrects. "She never forgets the lads." he notes of my hand on his brothers 'boys'. I grin around Connors cock and give his brother an impish wink. Then Connors hand cups my jaw and lifts me up a bit as he slides out of my mouth.

"Das 'nuff o' dat, lass. Any more and it's over a bit too soon."

Then I find myself being guided by four hands back up Connors body to straddle him. Those hands move to my hips, pushing my pussy down onto the member that just left my mouth. Conn and I both groan, my thighs tensing as I take the last inch. It always makes me feel so full and I have a slight moment of apprehension at just how full I will soon be.

"She needs ta cum hard first." Murphy says, straddling Conn's thighs just behind me. His cock is pulsing against my ass, a reminder of the promise I will soon keep.

"Aye. True, brudder." Conn agrees. Murphy wraps an arm around my waist, the other cupping a breast as his head drops to my shoulder to kiss and then nip. He lifts with the arm on my waist, beginning a slow rhythm as he helps me ride his brother. I just loosen my body and let them have me, knowing relaxation is what they are working for anyway.

"Ye alright ta hold it?" Murphy asks Connor.

"Aye, but no faster." he answers, one of his hands coming up to my free breast. The other slips down to where we are joined.

"She's so fuckin wet." he notes.

"Aye. You're welcome." Murphy replies smartly. I smirk and move a hand back to clutch at the back of his neck. Connors fingers in my clit match the rhythm his brother sets for us on his cock. And that matches the one they are both setting separately on my nipples. It's like they have an internal metronome and now my body is jerking in time with it to as they strum my nerves. It begins to build again, the warm in my belly and the wet down below.

"Oh my GOD..." I moan and they take that as a sign that thy should quicken their movements. Murphy is biting my shoulder now, knowing that I like that and their fingers on my nipples are becoming rougher, tweaking and pulling. Then I feel my pussy jerk around Connor and my body explodes, my back arching hard against Murphy's chest. I scream and Murphy bites my neck hard. It furthers my pleasure and I am reduced to whimpering as I feel myself pulsing and squeezing Connors cock. He is grunting and growling below me, trying his best to hold his load. Finally, hIs fingertips end their assault on my swollen nub. His brother allows me to fall forward on his chest. I am still impaled on Connor's cock as I gasp, body loose and jointless.

"Do no' move, lass." Connor begs and I am careful to comply. I can feel his pulse in his cock inside me and I know he is a hairs breadth from the point of no return. Murphy is working behind me. He nudges my legs a little wider and sits back on his heels for a moment.

"Ah, brudder," he says appreciatively, "Her little pink pussy is beautiful spread wide by a proud Macmanus cock like it is."

"Aye. T'is the bigger one too." Connor manages, now backed down a bit.

"Bull shite." Murph disagrees. "Her tiny arse is abou' ta get that one."

I chuckle lazily and Conn takes in a sharp breath at the vibration. Then it's my turn to gasp when Murph's fingers circle my anus, slick and cool with my lube from the nightstand. He comes up to bend over me and his brother, his chest to my back as my head lays on Conn's shoulder.

"Relax, girl."

I nod and he broaches me with his fingertip. The feeling is foreign but not painful. The tight ring of muscle instantly tightens and Murphy kisses my cheek softly as Connor strokes my hair. "Relax girl. Won't work if ye don't. And I refuse ta hurt ye."

I take a deep breath and will myself to loosen. It must work, at least a bit, because he moves the finger all the way in. Then another slowly joins it and I grimace a bit. Murphy stops instantly. "Hurtin, girl? Do I need ta..."

"No. Just...full. Different." I murmur against Connors skin. Murphy nods and kisses my shoulder, the second finger slowly slipping the rest of the way in. He begins to move them, circling a bit, making sure I am well slick inside and out as well as stretching the tight muscles a bit. After a moment it's he who groans into my shoulder.

"Fuck, Conn." he almost whines. "She's so fuckin tight."

"Aye, I can imagine. Her pussy's like a vice." Connor agrees lovingly, kissing my forehead. Murphy's fingers are beginning to feel less like an intrusion and more welcome by the second. I am unable to keep my hips from tilting back as if thrusting back against them a tiny bit. He makes a small noise of surprise against the skin of my back.

"Ye likin that girl?" he asks, head coming up over my shoulder as he smirks.

"Mmmmhmmmm. S'good." I am able to get out, hips moving again.

"I'd say she's ready then, brudder." Conn shifts his hips a bit.

"Aye. I know I am." Murphy's fingers leave me as he moves back again. I find my body misses them as I hear the tear of the condom wrapper. Then the head of his now encased cock is at my ass. I will myself not to tense, not wishing to undo Murphy's work of the last few minutes.

"Slow, brudder." Conn says warningly.

"Aye. We musn't hurt our little jewel." Murphy's head pushes into my anus and I have a bare second of panic. But then Connor pulls me down into a kiss, distracting me with the motion of his miracle of a mouth. His hand is threading through my hair, the other on the back of my neck as Murphy pushes forward a bit more. I hear him groan behind me but Connor keeps on, his tongue deep, nearly in my throat as he draws my attention from down below. Slowly, Murphy fills me and I finally pull back from Connors mouth. I am so full, I feel like I can take no more. But then Murphy pushes forward again and I find that I can. I push up on my hands. Conn is lying flat, Murph straight up behind me and I am halfway in between. I loose a moan, my mouth making a perfect 'o' as I do. Murphy's hand comes up off my hip to smooth over my back lovingly.

"See, girl? I told ye, ye would like it."

I nod and move my hips back an inch. "More." I whimper.

He obliges, pushing forward as I rock my hips. Connor is watching me from below, carefully observing my face for any signs of pain as he smooths his hands over my thighs and belly, moving up to stroke my neck and shoulders before repeating the movement. Then Murphy's hips are flush with my ass and he drops his head on my shoulder. I feel so full that I can hardly breathe. I don't dare move, unsure of how we move forward from this moment.

"Ye good, brudder?" Connor asks.

Murphy nods against my shoulder. "Aye. Holy shite, Conn. ye have no idea..."

"Can ye hold it long enough for me and her ta go?"

"I'll try. Da rubber is helpin but fuck, she's perfect." He moves his hand back around my waist, holding me tight to him so he doesn't move inside me. Then he begins to move me and him as one, basically fucking his brother with my body. This must not cross one of their unspoken lines. I move my hands up as I sit up against him, grasping at his hair as we ride Connor. Murphy moves us smoothly, his eyes closed as he concentrates. Connor grunts in pleasure as we move over him and rubs his hands over my hips.

"Faster Murph." he requests. Murphy does not deny him, speeding us up.

"Cabhraigh léi, deartháir." (Help her, brother.) Murph asks in return. Connor brings his hand over, thumbing my clit. I keen and my pussy jerks and tightens a bit, as well as adjacent regions. Murphy stiffens behind me, digging his face into my neck. "Careful, girl. M'just hangin by a thread."

"Is féidir liom a bhraitheann tú taobh istigh di, deartháir." (I can feel you inside her, brother.) Connor says, voice beginning to sound strangled.

"Aye,Tá sé chomh maith." (Yes, it is so good.) Murphy begins to move us a bit faster and I know he is desperate for me and Connor to cum. I am in another world, completely full of my boys, my body responding in ways I never knew it could. Connor's thumb is moving fast now and firm making a heat begin to build in my crowded pelvis.

Connor suddenly pushes up on his elbow. Brother..." he groans through clenched teeth and warns Murphy of his impending orgasm. I don't have to tell them I'm there too, my body is practically vibrating between them as I make noises that would be embarrassing is I was of a mind to care. Murphy increases the speed, and the intensity, almost slamming me down on Connor. He and I both cry out and then I clench down around them both as I loose unintelligible syllables that bounce off the brick walls around us. Connor's hand leaves my clit as he pushes up suddenly on his hands, his face nearly on my chest as me and Murph stutter against his lap. One of my hands shoots down from Murphy's neck to dig my nails into Connor's shoulder as he curses loudly in several different languages. Murphy roars in my ear, his hips popping back of their own accord as he slams into my ass unknowingly once, twice, three times as he fills the condom with his seed. I am surrounded by my boys, as well as filled with them and I am complete in that moment.

After a moment Connor flops back down on his back below us, muttering under his breath in a language I don't understand. I am limp, supported only by Murphy's arm around my waist and the other one that at some time has come around my chest to grip my opposite shoulder, holding me to him in a bear hug. He raises his head from my neck to drop a sweet kiss below my ear. "Our sweet girl. Ye did so good. M'sorry I hit ye hard at de end."

I shake my head, bringing my hand up to stroke his face lovingly. "S'okay. M'fine." I murmur. His hand comes off my shoulder to turn my head so he can kiss me. It is slow and languid, a perfect ending and beginning at the same time. Then that hand moves down between us, securing the condom as he withdraws his spent member from me. His arm remains strong around my waist, carefully lowering me into the crook of his brothers arm. I snuggle up to Conn as Murphy disposes of the condom and then he is on my other side. We are a tangle of limbs, my nose dug into Conn's chest as Murph curls around me from behind. We each have a hand above our head and they naturally gravitate toward each other at the headboard. My hand in the middle, the brothers tattooed fingers tangling to trap mine between. It's not strange, it's just us.

"Ye are home now, lass." Connor says low, his lips against the top of my head as his hand cups my cheek.

"Aye, ye are, girl." Murphy says sleepily, kissing the back of my neck as he slips his hand between Connors side and my body to scoot closer.

I just nod, too tired to speak. I AM home, I think as I drift off to warm deep sleep. And home doesn't have a damn thing to do with the WHERE, for me it has to do with the WHO.

And I am doubly blessed.


End file.
